In Wonderland
by The Word Critic
Summary: In a certain school, a couple of kids investigate who burned down the playground. Plus, whoever finds it will get a nice roll of cash. But one girl just wants to find the truth, even if chaos follows...
1. The Hole Beginning

Δημοσιεύθηκε από τον Αλέξη ϋ και αρχικά γράφτηκε από Πρίσκιλλα. Πιστωτικές δίνεται Τιμ Μπάρτον και την ταινία του. Πιστωτικές δίνεται επίσης στην Λιούις Κάρολ ο οποίος έγραψε τα βιβλία. Σύντομα κοντά σας με ένα Kindle / γωνιά / ράφι κοντά σας.

Epilogue

**Dear Reader,  
** This story has some truth in it and some fiction. It was inspired by a Tim Burton movie. I have longed to do this book but never got around to doing it.

Most of this takes place underground, in Wonderland, and at the school. Most of the characters are also real.  
The average rate of falling down holes has been reported to have increased ever since this book. Please be wary of holes.

**The Hole Beginning**

**** Someone burned down the playground. Who knows why they burnt it and why they didn't also burn down the school.

The staff probably were the ones that took the remains of the beloved playground. The only thing that was left in the area were the swing set, wood chips, and a huge stretch of burnt: rubber, wood chips, steel, and rubber.

And whoever has a clue to what happened, gets a nice roll of cash. So it's no surprise this is where it all started...

"C'mon Alexis! Don't you want to find some clues? And you know..."

"I'm not doing it for the money." She paused.

"Well maybe not JUST the money."

Alexis Jennings  
Age: Probably 11  
Classroom (8-9): Cundiff  
Physical features:  
- eyes: electric blue  
- blonde; usually in ponytail  
- American  
Personality: Medium sized. Can throw random hyper spasms. Drew the inside of an igloo for a penguin figurine. Quiet.

Strenght(s): Social life, info, stealthy, sneaky, great with small weapons

Weakness(es): Afraid of heights  
"It's not like you aren't doing it for the money either," she protested. The girl shrugged.

"Well I guess, but not really. I mean, sure I'd like a grand but I'm more interested in the story. Who would burn the playground? Why would they? Why the playground? How did-?" She paused.

She grabbed Alexis and dragged her to the nearest, largest tree. Her face was somehow already covered in dirt and she acted and looked like she was at a battlefield.

Priscilla Bekti (Behk-Tee)  
Age: 11, 12 in March  
Classroom (8-9): Cundiff  
Physical features:  
- eyes: Deep Brown  
- Jet Black hair: - sun: Brown  
- moonlight: Silver/blue  
- Strictly Asian  
Strenght(s): Strategist, info, great with bows and arrows, swords and shields

Weakness(es): Mild- Curiosity Strong- Fear of drowning

There was a rustle and Priscilla's eyes were wide open. "Pris, what are you-"

"Did you see that? YOU have to have seen it! It was there!"

"Maybe we should take a break." Alexis wiped the growing bead of sweat across her forehead. "I sure would like a cold, sweet glass of - WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"The rabbit! It was wearing clothes! And- And-"

Alexis stared at her. Priscilla definitely lost it. She was about to turn to go when a carrot smacked into her face. Yes. A carrot.

She looked down to see a white rabbit with an unbuttoned blue waistcoat. She didn't realize inside was a bunch of pockets filled with watches.

"WHY. YOU. LITTLE...!" She chased the rabbit to the middle of the ruins. The place smelled like burnt rubber. She would rather be stuffed in a dumpster full of tuna. The rabbit hopped into a hole.

She was about to hop after the rabbit when she realized how deep it was. "C'mon, just jump," Priscilla urged.

Alexis gulped. "Well, that's a deep hole." Priscilla rolled her eyes. " Just. Jump, jump. It's not THAT deep."

"So it will be scary if there's a river down there?" Priscilla turned pale before glaring at Alexis. Alexis chuckled to herself. Priscilla groaned and pushed her down the hole.


	2. A Place Down Under

**A Place Down Under**

Alexis was falling at an incredible speed. She was flailing her arms and she was screaming her head off.

She actually didn't realize until after while that

a. This was a really long fall

b. She was craving something sweet

c. She wasn't angry at Priscilla

In fact she would be overjoyed if Priscilla was waiting at the end. Alexis would be more overjoyed if Priscilla could somehow make the fall shorter and if she was waiting with a piece of candy in her hand.

She yawned and closed her eyes. Thud.

Priscilla dove headfirst when Alexis was already a few inches in the hole. The walls were covered with dirt and she could see some worms crawling. Alexis' image got tinier and tinier until it vanished.

Priscilla gasped. Oh no. Alexis, please be alright. There was a black dress floating under her and she fell right under it, fitting perfectly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her old clothes float away into a duffel bag. No! The bag vanished.

She realized that she was in fact not falling, but floating, down, down, down, the tunnel. A bunch of classical furniture were floating around. It had to be the rabbit's grabbed a jar labeled "marmalade", opened it, tasted it, and put it on a floating shelf. As she was licking her fingers, she saw a book pass by and settled on a nearby bed to read.

****In the middle of a dream, she rolled off the bed. She was falling faster and faster. She landed on the hard, marble floor. As she rubbed the back of her head, a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see a wardrobe with eyes, holding out a comb and a hairdryer, and a salon chair rolling to her. She fainted.


	3. Interrogated by a Dodo and Caterpillar

**Interrogated by a Dodo and a Caterpillar**

I awoke when the blinding light hit me. I first thought it was the sun but I realized that it was a lamp. I gasped. It was already night! How long was I out? Seriously! First time I've fainted and I passed out for 12 hours. Wait, this has to be a dream. I mean, that's why there's a blue caterpillar staring at me. Aah! There's a blue caterpillar staring at me!

I crawled backwards. He was old and had a monocle on his right eye. He was wrinkly, huge, and he was smoking blue smoke from pipe. The blue smoke circled around me and actually forced me forward to where I started. He must've noticed I was struggling because he announced, "The more you struggle, the more it tightens." I scowled.

Next to him was a blue dodo bird. It was whispering to a flower. I recognised his voice as Luke's. Blue was my favorite color and if Luke had a brain it would be the size of a dodo bird's. This had to be some dream.

Absalom, I think, as I kinda remembered from the 2010 movie, leaned in and rasped in a gravelly voice,"Who are you?" "Absalom?"

"I'm Absalom, stupid girl." I was just checking if that was his name. What a meanie. And Ha! Stupid?! Well let's compare your IQ to mine and we'll see who's stupid! I growled. Absalom turned and talked to a flower so I took the chance to meet the dodo brain.

"Hey dodo brain!" He glowered at me. "I know it's you Luke! Stop pretending!" "Who's Luke? My name's Busto." He looked genuinely confused. I knew it had to be a dream. Nevertheless I replied,"Okay, sure, Luke, Dodo Brain, Buttso, whatever. Can you just tell me where I am and what direction I came from?"

Just then there was a deep, booming rumble from not too far away.


	4. The Chase

**The Chase**

I didn't even look at what landed in front of me. I just ran. I know what you're thinking, you are pathetic. C'mon stand up and fight! Ok, who's the one that watched the movie here? Me. So I know what I'm doing, ok? The thing that landed in front of was smelly as a room filled with 3 year old fish. It was a giant hovering in front of me; a destruction machine. It had white fur spotted with blood.

When I was talking to that wrinkly blue thing, there was this puny mouse in pink standing at my foot. When the monster attacked, you would not believe it. It scurried up its back, stabbed its eye, and ran away with it. I was a mile away by this time, but I still saw it. 2 fat boys escorted me to 2 signs. One said East to Squiggle and West to Squid.

They were arguing about where to go when this red and black vulture swooped down, grabbing both of them. I headed west to Squid. Yum... Squid.. :)

In the distance, a forest was surrounded with blue smoke. I walked right into this creepy blue cat that won't stop grinning at me. "Um, what are you doing?" "Hello my name is..." "Dean?!" Why is everyone in my class here! And why is Dean a cat? I thought he ate-"

Just then, Ben and Kaylee fell down from the nearest tree and nearly fell ON me. "WHAT in the WORLD is HAPPENING!" I demanded Kaylee and Ben. "Well, we are the narrators and we were suppose to narrate everything that was happening but Kaylee said we needed a lunch break. She lost her donut, claimed mine was hers, and pushed me off the tree. She lost her balance and also fell, which was a fail," Ben explained.

Kaylee got up and brushed the dirt off her camo khakis. "That was my donut," she insisted. Ben sighed."It doesn't matter anyway, I already ate it." They started arguing with each other over a donut.

"GUYS!" They abruptly stopped and faced me. "I meant, why are you guys here? Why are people in our class here? Where IS here?" Kaylee grinned. "You're kidding right?" And they both turned red and clutched their stomachs.

"Uh, you guys. I was serious. Where the heck am I?" Kaylee gave me a confused expression. "You were serious? Ok, here's a summary: Basically you're in Wonderland and you're Alice but technically in this version, you're... uh... yourself and on Frabjous day which I think in this language is Friday, you're gonna kill this monster, ride a hat and a dog, nearly get eaten by a hedgehog and take over Underland while piggybacking on that thing that wanted you dead. Here's a list of people who you will meet and who they are in this story. We're the narrators and we'll go back to narrating later. Oh, also, everyone's gonna act as if they don't know you so don't spoil the movie for them and you can always, always, ALWAYS... drink tea and eat popcorn. Good Luck!" And with that she climbed up the nearest tree at incredible speed.

"Yeah, I better go after her," Ben simply said. "I have a feeling she's going to rob Dunkin' Donuts clean of its... er, donuts." He climbed here I am standing in a black, tattered dress covered in bruises and scratches from a beast who wants me dead which I have to befriend by Friday. I also just have a list of names and a floating cat who is actually this Asian kid in my math class who can turn things invisible. I faced Dean."Can you lead me to the Mad Hatter's tea party?" He merely nodded and led me out of the woods and towards one of the craziest parties in my life.


	5. A Very Merry Tea Party

**A Very Merry Party**

The forest parted to reveal a long dining table. An enormous, ancient, wooden windmill towered over it. Some trees surrounded the clearing and Priscilla could hear trickling water from not so far. The forest seemed to hide secrets and ominous figures. The air was fresh and cool. The scenery was cloaked with thick fog.

Dean the Cat followed hesitantly behind her as she walked towards the mill and table. She uncrumpled a piece of paper from the pocket of her dress. Priscilla scanned it then sighed. She put it back. She would meet a few... familiar, people here.

A tall guy was standing at the head of the table. He had crazy silver-brownish hair in the moonlight and the same craziness. He appeared to be conducting a dormouse (the same one that saved her life) and a very old, very insane, rabbit. The rabbit wore a business suit too large for it and the mouse wore a pink dress with ruffles and a kerchief. It had a belt with a sheath attached and a sewing pin a sword. Don't let this adorableness fool you though. Also tied around its waist was the eye from the beast.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat," they sang as the man conducted them. "How I wonder -" The man froze. A huge crazy grin creeped on his face and his hat was tilted. He looked absolutely ridiculous. He extended his arms. "Priscilla, at last. I haven't seen you in a while! Wow you've grown a lot." When Cameron kept fussing over me, I just said (more or less quietly), "Actually, my name's Alice." Cameron looked up. "Nonsense." He then resumed his muttering about the condition of my clothes and not visiting them.

I was rolling my eyes as Cameron handed me a cup of tea and chatted about how I played croquet with the queen. I looked over at the March Hare (Nathan F.) and the Dormouse (Alexis). They were just sipping their tea and making small talk.

I was just gazing at the forest in front of me when Dean's head just pops out of nowhere- ears and all.

I was so shocked that I dropped the porcelain teacup I was holding. Nathan accidently poured the tea into his lap and Alexis was just shaking her head.

Cameron had dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale. He started muttering some not so nice things in Underland and the bags had turned black and encircled his eyes.

He launched a teapot at Dean's head. He disappeared in time and it shattered on Nathan's back. Nathan threw a tomato, a spoon, and sugar at Cam but it hit Alexis. Alexis threw shakers at the boys but a sugar shaker hit me, shattered on my head, and gave me white sticky highlights.

You can guess what happened next; an overall food fight. As I bent down to pick up a spoon to throw at Nathan, I heard the sound of hooves beating. Cam practically shoved a bottle of liquid down my throat and before you could say "Nathan is an old rabbit," I was shrinking. He stuffed me in a teapot as the sound of hoof beats got louder.

And the narrators are back! Sorry we're late. We had to grab some food (not donuts). Anyways:

The people who were nearing the table were people loyal to the Queen of Hearts. As you probably remember, she just LOVES cutting people's heads off. Leading them was none other than Luke Crittenden- the traitor.

"Mind if I join?," he asked getting off his horse. He was wearing chest armor (plus leg and arm armor) and a long, black cape which was waving in the wind. He had steel toed black boots and a long sheath bearing a sword.

He calmly strode over as if nothing was absolutely wrong and just sat down in one of the chairs with his legs on the table, shattering some tea cups. "Sup."

They just stared at him. Finally Cameron cleared his throat. "Yes, you may join." He faced Alexis who was hiding the Bandersnatch's eye since he was there during the attack. "Mally, please pour some tea for the man." She silently nodded and poured some tea.

"So, how's it been Stayne?" he said accepting the tea Mally gave him. "Oh, everything's fine," Stayne replied stirring his cup of tea.

"Anything on your mind lately? You seem troubled," Cam said monotonously. "Yes actually." He put down the cup.

"We're looking for a girl named Alice." Cam chuckled unnervingly. "Alice you say? Well we've been investigating things with the letter M, Moron. Mutiny. Murder. Mmm-malice." "Well we're looking for an A word now. Where. Is. Alice?"

"Speaking of the queen, we wrote a song in her honor." He conducts Alexis and Nathan. "Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at. Up-" Stayne wraps a hand around his throat. "If you're hiding her, you'll lose your heads." Cameron surprisingly gives a grin.

"Already lost them," he replied hoarsely. Stayne pulls away and walks back to his horse. "All together now!"

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how-" sing the mouse and hare. They keep singing as the knave of hearts shouts, "You're crazy! All of you!" He rides away with the rest of the card soldiers.


End file.
